


Darling

by Rockym82



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Love, Out of Order Chapters, Prompt Fill, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockym82/pseuds/Rockym82
Summary: A story of a Link and a Zelda who fell in love with each other.





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for some time. However, I never finished any of the chapters until a Zelink story prompt month popped up. I'm very grateful for the motivation and deadline it gave me.

Why did he have to go and fall in love with that girl? With Princess Zelda of all people? Link kept thinking when his attention should have been on the two giant moblins, carrying equally large spears, patrolling this particular hallway, ready to charge at anyone who dared trespass on their master's grounds.

However, he was, at the moment, safe around the corner of that hallway. He paused to think about how to advance. He could shoot one moblin, but would he be fast enough to load and launch another arrow? Yet, when he started to think of a strategy, thoughts of her popped in his mind.

It wasn't completely random, of course. He was here to rescue her.

Her.

A newfound fury roared inside him. Drawing back his bowstring he leap out of his hiding spot to face his enemies. He shot and took down the first moblin. The second moblin, though shocked, readied to charge. Link pulled out his hookshot and fired it at the remaining enemy, eliminating the threat.

The action of battle clashed with his memories of her soft skin and delicate touch. Though, for different reasons, both made his heart rush.

Forward, he made his way deeper into the dungeon, so deep that water tickled down the walls. It made him think of Zora’s Domain.

_He first told her he loved her there. She, overtaken by his sincerity, initially tried to dismiss his confession, claiming he was just enamored by their lovely surroundings. He admitted while it was pretty, with the moon shining on the sparkling clear water around them, it was nowhere near as beautiful as her._

_The warmth of the kiss she gave him took away all of the chill from the night air._

In the dungeon, ropes slithered across the damp floor towards him. One lunged to bite only to sliced by his sword. It caught the attention of the others and they advanced.

_One time he recalled being in the stables, brushing his horse, when he saw the Princess walking with the King and a few other noblemen. They were looking over the livestock at the ranch. Link wanted to say ‘'hi” to the Princess, but felt intimidated by the powerful men accompanying her._

_Still, he paused his brushing to admire her. The Princess possessed this quiet dignity and regal beauty that couldn't help but make you smile. Or at least, that’s how he felt._

_Seeing them walking closer to the stables, he went back to his task._

_“Are you enjoying this outing, Princess?” He heard one of the noblemen._

_“I am. Thank you for asking,” she said with all the charm and grace he came to expect from her._

_He looked out the corner of his eye as they passed and saw her pleasant smile._

_She moved her head to the side towards the King, but did a double take when she saw him._

_She let out an ecstatic gasp. “Link?” Without missing a beat, she broke away from the group, who were also surprised by her actions, and hurried over to him. “You’re here,” she said with the biggest and warmest smile on her face._

_She also caught him by surprise. “H-hey…”_

_His awkwardness caused her to happily giggle and rock her shoulders back and forth. “It’s so good to see you.”_

_And he could only nod as the Princess continued to gaze upon him with fondness. Even when the King inquired if she knew this man, she didn't take her eyes off him_

_“Uh huh,” she answered dreamily._

_It was then Link notice how everyone was staring at him: At the one who caused the usually reserved Princess to act like a cute schoolgirl. Not just a schoolgirl, but a girl in love._

Link easily dispatched the ropes and he pressed on in the dim hallways. He approached a closed door made of stone and looked for a handle, a knob, or even a groove, to open it. He felt around. Nothing. He examined the room and only saw torches on the walls. He went about nudging them, hoping to activate a trigger. Nothing...again. He gave a frustrated sigh. She could have easily lifted those doors open with her magic.

He took his sword out and tapped the blunt end at the wall to the right. Pretty solid. He then walked over and tapped the wall on the left. Oh, that had an echo. He pulled out a bomb, lit it, and ran to the other side of the room to couch with his shield up.

The blast shook the room, knocking dust from the decrepit ceiling, and left an open passageway for Link.

_He remembered an ordinary day. It was still a hour or so till sunset. He had just gotten home and was about to unlock the door to his apartment when he heard her._

_“Good evening, Link.”_

_He turned his head and smiled at the sight of her. “Hey, you.” He walked over to her, adjusted the bag hanging off his shoulder, and pulled her into a hug._

_She pulled him tighter and sighed happily. “I missed you.”_

_“I missed you, too, darlin’.” He pulled away slightly and gave her a brief kiss. “It’s nice when you can come down from the castle for a visit,” he said, caressing her cheek._

_Her smile faltered and she leaned into her hand. “I’m sorry I can’t visit more often.”_

_To be truthful, he wished she could, too. But, that was life sometimes. “Hey, it’s alright. You’re a busy gal and I’m reckon you have plenty to do at the castle.” Her sad expression didn’t change and so he tried a different tactic. “Hey, you hungry? I heard Barten’s got a special going on.”_

_She pulled back and made a disgusted face, followed by a gagging sound. “You know I hate that place.”_

_He did. “What?” He smirked at her. “You sure you just ain’t spoiled by that fancy, rich people grub?”_

_She shook her head and playfully smack his arm. “Drop your bag off and let’s go.” She gently turned him around and pushed him towards his door. “Not to Barten’s,” she added pointedly._

_He chucked his bag in his apartment, grinning all the way. Once he locked up, he offered his arm and she accepted. They had a lovely time._

The blast in the dungeon had awoken the hanging keeses from their slumber. He dealt with them as he made his way through the make-shift passage. It took him to a storage room. He glanced in a crate, hoping to find a bomb to replace the one he used.

He saw the shadow on the wall first, before he heard scaly claws on the stone floor, trying to sneak up on him.

In a blink of an eye he turned around, shield drawn, and knocked back the descending scimitar of a Lizalfos.

It gave a high-pitched squeal and scattered to collect its discarded weapon. Then it barked out, calling in a second Lizalfos.

With sword in hand, Link prepared to fight. He lifted his shield again, as the second one started to breath fire. The first one used this opportunity to attack from the side.

He considered her his dearest friend and, in times like this, his most trusted ally. She would have used her magic to ensnare the first Lizalfos in a barrier or release a blast of wind to send it flying right smack against the wall.

Not that he couldn’t handle a couple of Lizalfos, like the now slain ones by his feet. Still, he rubbed his sore arm; having the help saved on his wear and tear. Just like he could build a house by himself, he’d want help.

A house.

_One time he told her he wished he could just build them a house and they could live there, raise a family, and grow old together._

_He remembered the tears welling up in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around him. Trying so hard not to cry, she told him she wanted to be with him for as long as possible._

_What was he wanted to say, right at that moment, was: “How about the rest of our lives?” However, he had a feeling it would scare her away. So, he didn't._

_‘Possible’ came sooner than they wanted._

He made his way forward in the dungeon till he found himself on the other side of the closed door, with the switch right next to it. Shaking his head, he took a step to head towards the next room. Then decided to activate the switch. Might as well make their escape more efficient.

The gurgling sound of a Like-Like jolted him out of his thoughts. Link whipped around and saw the thing oozing towards him. Without hesitation, he pulled out his sword and started hacking merciless at the gelatinous monster.

He learned his lesson the very first time he encountered a Like-Like. The sword that Like-Like ate was expensive but this sword, no, this sword was irreplaceable: It was the only thing that could save her.

_He’d seen her split the very ground open and hurled lava down on the monsters attacking them. A woman who simply walked out into a raging storm, and it calmed into a gentle rain. And yet, her magic was no match for the Demon King, the one called Ganon. That thing marched right up and kidnapped her._

_It scared him how much power that monster had. Still, even realizing that, when he heard about her abduction he was ready to charge right into battle, with just the ordinary sword on his back._

_Luckily, Impa found and stopped him before he could carry out his foolhardy, and certainly fatal, course of action. It was then she told him about his true destiny, about how he was to save not only the woman he loved but all of Hyrule._

_In that humbling moment, the fury in his raging heart calmed down and he was able to form a plan with Impa._

Link looked at the Master Sword, the result of all that planning. He went through a lot of trouble for this thing and he wished his love knew acquiring it was the only thing delaying his arrival, not their heart-wrenching breakup.

With a flick of his arm, he flung off the excess gunk from the Like-Like before sheathing the Master Sword. He would save her. He would save her and eliminate that giant boar of a monster. “I’m almost there, darlin’.” And he continued deeper into the dungeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9 of Zelink Month 2018: Closed Door


End file.
